


Epic Bromance

by writingcreature



Series: Bromance FanArt [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coverart, Fanart, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, my muse went into overdrive. All I could do was to give in. I'm sorry ... not </p><p>(it is worksafe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Bromance

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i370bay3os)

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i371bdq80m)

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i373bnyagp)

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i375bgzzhc)

[](http://mycoven.net/index.php?seite=display&img=i377bon4bx)


End file.
